


The Women Who Fell to Earth

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/F, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A 13/Rose AU of "The Woman Who Fell to Earth"





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say anything about this except enjoy :=)

******

Rose groaned as she hit something hard, the something giving way under her before she hit something else, The Doctor landing atop her. Coughing, Rose shoved at the Time Lord’s chest

“Get off me!” she groaned as The Doctor suddenly surged to her feet, yanking Rose up with her (something which Rose did _not_ appreciate in the least). Shaking her head, Rose took stock of the situation. They were in a train car, three people—two men and a woman—huddled against the wall.

Turning, Rose looked behind her and quickly spotted a large writhing ball of tendrils surging with electricity slowly approaching. Gasping, she frantically tapped The Doctor on the shoulder

“What?” The Doctor asked, turning around and also spotting the thing “oh!” she exclaimed, quickly shoving Rose behind her

“Everyone get back!” Rose ordered as The Doctor grabbed one of the still sparking electrical wires and with a grunt shoved it against the ‘creature’s’ body, sparks flying every which way as the thing slid back, clearly injured or damaged as its own field of electricity stopped

“Right,” The Doctor sighed “should buy us a few seconds,” she turned to the others, following one of the passengers—a black woman’s—gaze up to the hole in the ceiling “oh. Yeah. Long story. Tell you later,” she grinned as she turned to her young companion “doors?” she asked

“Doors?” Rose asked the group

“Locked shut” the woman answered

“We’ll see about tha—” The Doctor rooted through her pockets and suddenly stopped before doing the same to Rose “no sonic,” she muttered, frantically digging through both her and the other woman’s pockets “empty pockets,” she muttered “oh! I hate empty pockets!” she groaned as one of the men let out a panicked yell

“It’s coming back!” he exclaimed

The two blondes turned to face the thing

“What are you?” The Doctor wondered as the thing sparked and surged, causing her to stumble back “OK! Don’t like questions, more of a private type, I get that” she exclaimed as two more people came into the train

“Ryan, love! Stay back!” the woman warned as the third man broke from the pack and tried to run past the thing only to be cornered as it seemed to follow him, causing him to scurry up onto a seat

“Get it away from me!” he cried

“All of you, stay very, very still” Rose warned

“It’s going to kill us!” the man wailed

“It could’ve done that already” The Doctor pointed out softly as the thing suddenly let another surge of electricity, shocking all of them before shooting up through the ceiling and disappearing into the night sky

“Everyone all right?” Rose asked

“Right,” The Doctor began “you three, relax, but stay put,” she ordered “we’ll check the rest of the train. No! Wait!” she pointed at Rose “you stay with them; I’ll check the rest of the train,” she turned and assessed the two newcomers “fat lot of good you two were” she accused as she passed

“Hey!” the officer exclaimed indignantly as Rose quickly edged past her after The Doctor “look,” the officer continued as she hurried after them “could you just stop, ladies?”

The Doctor whirled around, looking from the officer to Rose

“Why is she calling me ‘lady’?” she asked

“Because…you’re a woman” Rose coughed out uncomfortably

The Doctor grinned excitedly

“Am I? Does it suit me?” she asked “oh! Now I remember!” she turned to the officer “sorry, half an hour ago she was a white-haired Scotsman”

“No, _you_ were a white-haired Scotsman” Rose reminded her

“Oh! Right!”

“Look, there are procedures that need to be followed,” the officer insisted, pulling a notebook out of her pocket “now, can I get your names?”

The Doctor looked at Rose questioningly

“Lily?” she asked

“No,” Rose shook her head “its…” she frowned. Funny, she couldn’t remember her name or the name of the woman she fell through the sky with. Must have been the fall she reasoned.

The Doctor turned to the officer

“We’ll tell you when we can remember them” she beamed

“You don’t know your own names?” the officer asked

“Of course we know our names!” The Doctor exclaimed

“We just can’t remember them right now” Rose explained

“Right,” The Doctor nodded “they’re right on the tip of…” she stopped and turned around, sticking her tongue out and pointing at it “what’s this?” she asked

“Tongue?” the young man following the officer answered hesitantly

“Tongue!” The Doctor exclaimed “smart boy, biology,” she praised “what’d she call you? Ryan?”

“Yeah,” he nodded “Ryan Sinclair”

“Nice to meet you, Ryan,” The Doctor nodded “you’re not a doctor, are you, Ryan?” she asked

“No” he answered

“Shame,” The Doctor sighed “I’m looking for a doctor,” she glanced at the officer, peering at her intently “you’re not a wolf are you?” she asked

“What?” the officer demanded

“No, thought not,” The Doctor nodded “wrong hair”

“When’s the next train?” Rose asked

“This is the last one back” Ryan answered

“If the doors are locked, how’d you two get onboard?” The Doctor asked

“Driver’s window was smashed in” the officer answered

“What’s your name?” Rose asked

“PC Khan, Hallamshire Police”

“She said ‘name’, not title” The Doctor exclaimed

“Yasmin Khan,” the officer sighed “Yaz to my friends” she explained as they entered the darkened driver’s cab

“Power,” The Doctor murmured “and…lights”

The lights flickered on, revealing the body of the driver dead on the floor

“Poor woman” Rose sighed

“That thing must have killed as it came through” Ryan muttered

“Must it?” The Doctor wondered “didn’t kill anyone else. Looks more like she died from shock as the window smashed in”

“Either way, a woman is dead,” Yaz pointed out “that makes this a potential crime scene,” she pointed out as Rose and The Doctor marched past her back down the train “look, will you two just stop?” Yaz demanded “this could be a major incident. I’m in charge here!”

“Are you?” The Doctor asked, spinning around to face her “all right, what are you going to do?”

Yaz seemed stupefied for a second

“I need to call it in to my station” she explained

“And tell them what?” Rose asked

“The facts” Yaz answered

“Which are?” The Doctor pressed

“The train was attacked”

“By what?” Rose challenged

“I need to look at the CCTV cameras” she explained

“And why do you need to check the CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?” The Doctor challenged

“Was it an alien?” Ryan asked “’cause it looked like an alien to me”

“Oh come on” Yaz exclaimed

“What? You think he’s wrong?” The Doctor challenged

“No,” Yaz shook her head “I don’t know, but—”

“But you’re worried about how’ll explain all this to a superior officer who won’t believe you” The Doctor pointed out

“I can’t ‘not’ report it” Yaz exclaimed

“No, but you could hold off until we get more answers” Rose pointed out

“Like what?” Yaz asked

“Like what it is? Why it’s here? And what else will it do?” The Doctor listed “because I don’t think it’s done yet,”

Yaz clenched her jaw and finally sighed

“Good girl,” The Doctor beamed “come on Ryan, come on Yaz, come one…whoever you are,” she beamed at the young officer “I’m calling you ‘Yaz’ ‘cause we’re friends now”

******

In a few minutes order had been more-or-less restored. Yaz was taking statements while The Doctor approached the others

“Right, gang—no, not ‘gang’. Team? Group? Fam?” she shook her head “I’m distracting myself. Sorry

“You two fell through that roof” the older woman now standing with Ryan exclaimed

“We fell out of our TARDIS,” The Doctor explained, suddenly gasping in shock and looking up at the ceiling in shock “oh! I’ve lost my TARDIS!” she exclaimed “it was…exploding and then dematerialized”

“It’s all right,” Rose assured her “it’s not the end of the world”

“Right, good girl,” The Doctor nodded “well it could be the end of the world, but not to worry”

“Are we supposed to understand anything you’re saying?” the older man asked, staring at her

“She thinks that thing was an alien” Ryan pointed out

“Oh! Don’t be daft!” the man exclaimed “no such thing as aliens,” he proclaimed “and besides, even if there were, they wouldn’t be on a train in Sheffield” he added

“Why not?” The Doctor asked pointedly “I’m an alien and I’m here”

The man stared at her

“Grace, we’re going” he announced

“No!” the woman exclaimed “they saved us all”

“It’s all right,” Rose assured them “everything’s new, and new can be scary. You all want answers. Stick with us and you might get some” she promised

“Actually,” the man who Yaz had been questioning spoke up “I don’t want any answers, just want to go to work and forget about all this. If that’s all right,” he slung his backpack over his shoulder “thank you” he nodded at the two blondes

“Would you like me to—“ Yax tried

“No,” he objected “need to clear my head. I’ll walk”

Now down to six people, The Doctor and Rose turned to the others

“Might seem like an obvious question” Rose began

“…but has anyone seen anything strange or out of the ordinary?” The Doctor finished

The others all looked between themselves before Ryan tentatively raised his hand…


	2. Weirder and Weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter two! Enjoy! :=)

******

It was a tight fit in the police cruiser. With Yaz behind the wheel, Ryan and other two in the backseat, The Doctor and Rose were uncomfortably (and no doubt illegally) squished together on the front seat, with Rose sitting on The Doctor’s lap

“I’m going to be in so much trouble if my superior finds out about this” Yaz groaned

“Could we have the lights and siren on?” The Doctor asked hopefully

“No!” Yaz exclaimed as Rose swatted her on the shoulder

“Sorry, don’t mind her,” she apologized “she’s always been rude,” she craned her neck back and smiled awkwardly at three in the backseat “so, you all know each other then?” she asked

“I’m Ryan’s Nan,” the woman—who they knew was named ‘Grace’—began “this my husband, Graham”

“Second husband,” Ryan interrupted “and Yaz and me went to school together” he explained

“Not Yasmin Khan?” Grace asked

Yaz smiled at her in the rearview mirror

“Hello, Ryan’s Nan” she greeted

“Well you’ve done well for yourself, dear,” Grace praised “look at you, a police officer”

“Yeah, I’m only on two year probation” Yaz dismissed

“So, Ryan, what’s thing you found?” The Doctor interrupted

“Don’t know,” he admitted “found in the woods. I took pictures” he added, handing his phone over

“Ah, good lad,” she beamed, craning to look over Rose’s shoulder “oh, that’s exciting,” she exclaimed “no, not ‘exciting’, worrying”

******

“There’s my bike” Ryan muttered as the group trudged through the woods

“Why is it up a tree?” Rose asked

“I threw it down here” Ryan explained

“He has trouble riding a bike,” Grace picked up “we’ve been trying to teach him. He has dyspraxia, it’s a coordination disorder”

“Yeah, well, that’s enough about me” Ryan interrupted

“Wait,” Yaz spoke up “there’s the tree, so the thing should be…” she trailed off as she stopped at a bare patch of earth “it’s gone” she murmured as The Doctor examined the patch of earth

“Well, something was here” she murmured…

******

“Two weird things, one city, and one night,” The Doctor pointed out “makes me nervous”

“I’ll see if there are any more reports on the object” Yaz nodded

“Good,” The Doctor nodded “’cause we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here” she instructed as Yaz drove off

“I could always ask some of my friends from work,” Graham offered “I mean if you want to know anything just ask a bus driver”

“He always says that” Ryan muttered

“That’s ‘cause it’s true,” Graham countered “I’d still be doing it now if I could”

“I could search for weird stuff on social media for anything weird” Ryan offered

“And I could check in with some of my nursing group on Whatsap” Grace offered

“Seriously, though,” Graham asked “aliens?”

“Yep” Rose nodded

“Right,” he said slowly “maybe I won’t mention that bit” he pointed out as he left

“Good,” The Doctor nodded suddenly looking winded “whew, suddenly, I’m feeling….really tired”

“That was a big fall you two took,” Grace pointed out “maybe we should you checked out at A&E”

“No,” Rose shook her head “she never goes anywhere that’s just initials”

“Although,” The Doctor stuck a finger in her nose and then, grabbing Rose’s hand, did the same with one of Rose’s fingers, taking a deep inhale “could one of you catch us?” she asked

“You going to fall over?” Ryan asked

The Doctor nodded

“Both us, in two minutes, nineteen seconds,” she took another inhale “no, wait forget about the two minutes, just—oh this new nose is so reliable…”

Then, both women promptly collapsed…


	3. Cleaver and Merciless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Grace assessed her two ‘patients’ as they both lay on the couch, which thankfully folded out. Despite the obvious severity of the fall, they didn’t seem to have any injuries that she could see, no bruising, and no broken bones, in fact, aside from some obvious oddities, they both appeared to be in almost textbook perfect health.

Turning to get up, Grace paused and watched as a golden light suddenly shimmered and pulsed beneath both women’s skin

“Ryan,” Grace whispered

Ryan looked from his tablet and then quietly came over, stopping and staring in equal shock at the light as Grace looked up at him

“They both have _two_ separate pulses” she explained quietly as both women slowly exhaled a small glowing orb of light flowing from each of their mouths

“Oh my god, what _is_ that?” Ryan wondered as the two glowing orbs dissipated

“I have no idea” Grace admitted as Rose suddenly blinked awake, squinting up at them

“Oh. Hello” she greeted awkwardly

“Hello” Ryan stammered out

“How are you feeling, love?” Grace asked as Rose slowly sat up

“Uh…better,” she began “not great. But…better,” she shook her head, wincing “sorry, Grace, right?” she asked, Grace nodded “right,” she glanced up at Ryan “and you’re her grandson, Ryan, right?”

“That’s right” he nodded

Rose smiled weakly

“I’m Rose,” she introduced herself “Rose…” she trailed off, scowling “lost it again” she muttered

“That’s all right,” Grace assured her “at least we know what to call you now,” she smiled “can’t just keep calling you ‘blonde number two’, now can we?” she chuckled

“No,” Rose chuckled “guess not”

“Do you remember her name?” Grace asked, nodding towards The Doctor

Rose glanced at the other woman, wincing as the images of at least four other faces flashed before her minds eye

“No,” she shook her head “I mean I know who she is to me, I just can’t remember her name” she explained

“Who is she to you?” Grace wondered

Rose smiled fondly, reaching out and taking The Doctor’s hand, their fingers curling together

“ _Everything_ ” she whispered…

******

The mug of tea was nice and warm in Rose’s hands as she explained to Ryan, Grace and Yaz, as well as a disbelieving Graham about her life (what little of it she could remember that is) with The Doctor. Unfortunately all she could really tell them was the basics; that they traveled together, fixing whatever wrongs they found

“Sounds like a nice life” Grace commented a tad wistfully

“It is,” Rose agreed “not very ‘safe’ but…I wouldn’t go back” she frowned, studying Grace intently

“What is it?” Grace asked

Rose blinked and shook her head

“Nothing” she dismissed as The Doctor suddenly sat up with a startled yell, panting and gasping for breath as she staggered to her feet, wobbling still

“Oh! They want me up, I’m not ready yet,” she gasped out as Rose and the others hurried over “I’m still…healing,” she ran a hand through her hair and suddenly froze “can you smell that?” she asked “no, not ‘smell’, feel,” she looked between the others “all of you, show me your collarbones,” she instructed

One by one, the others pulled down their shirt collars, startled to find a small blinking light on their left collarbone

“Oh, you’ve all got them” The Doctor sighed

“So have you” Rose pointed out

The Doctor looked down at her own collarbone

“Yeah. I have,” she stated, looking decidedly uncomfortable as she locked eyes with Rose “right. OK. Sorry, not good news,” she pronounced as she circled them “DNA bombs,” she explained “micro implants that when detonated target the foundation of your genetic structure, literally melting your DNA from the inside out. Nasty, merciless, and outlawed in every civilized galaxy”

“How do we stop them?” Rose asked

“Hush! I’m trying to think,” The Doctor hissed, running a frantic hand through her hair “my brain’s still…restructuring, rearranging, reformatting. Oh! Reformatting!” she slowly made a beeline for the table “can I use that?” she asked, pointing to Ryan’s phone

“Sure I guess” he answered as she picked it up

“That thing on the train,” she began “it zapped us all, implanted us with DNA bombs, but only after you two came onboard, why? Take out any witnesses. Clever, merciless, but very clever,” the phone suddenly chirped and she turned around, grinning proudly

“I just reformatted your phone” she proclaimed

“No! All my stuff’s on there!” Ryan moaned

“Not anymore!” she grinned before she suddenly collapsed. Panting for breath, she surged upright again “that nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa,” she declared, already halfway out the door, before she suddenly came back in and grabbed Rose’s hand

“Sorry, almost forget my plus one,” she apologized as she dragged a not-entirely-unwilling Rose along with her “oh! Now I remember! You’re my plus one!” she beamed…

******

“Next left here” The Doctor instructed, Grace awkwardly turning the wheel, making a sharp and possibly borderline illegal left turn

“Where are we driving to?” Yaz wondered from the backseat

“I reckon that she’s using my phone to the track the origin signal from the bombs” Ryan suggested

“Again, how long until they go off?” Graham wondered

“Don’t know” The Doctor admitted, never taking her eyes off the phone

“Can’t we just defuse them?” Graham wondered

“Not without the proper equipment,” The Doctor explained “left again!”

The tires screeched as Yaz made another turn into a darkened alley

“Stop!” The Doctor exclaimed, the car stopping as they all climbed out “we’re close,” The Doctor murmured as she slowly turned in a circle, a sudden explosion startling them as a wall gave way in the distance

“Bingo,” The Doctor grinned as something climbed out of the smoke and dust “OI!” she hollered

The humanoid shape stopped and turned to face them

“Oh, I was expecting a sort of tentacle-y thing” Rose muttered in surprise

“Don’t you move!” The Doctor yelled

“Is that another alien?” Graham wondered as The Doctor and Rose gave chase

“Looks like” Grace agreed

“Why are you running after another alien?” Graham demanded as Grace, Ryan, and Yaz followed “oh, now you’re all running after it” Graham moaned as he hurried after them, skidding to a stop as The Doctor and Rose stopped

“No, no, no!” The Doctor let out a snarl of frustration “lost it,” she sighed “fast, I’m still…slow, ‘cause of this…fizzing inside” she panted out

“Over here!” Grace suddenly called

Entering the building where the creature had emerged The Doctor and Rose found Grace crouched over a dead body

“Got a man down in here” Graham called

“I’ve never seen injuries like this” Grace breathed shakily

“Not a weapon blast,” The Doctor realized as she examined the mangled corpse “no, it looks more like…an ice burn”

“It broke his jaw open too” Grace pointed out

“It looks like it took one of his teeth,” Rose noted “what kind of creature kills somebody and then takes a tooth?” she wondered

“I’m sorry you all had to see this” The Doctor apologized

“I’ll find something to cove the body” Grace announced

“Thank you, Grace,” The Doctor breathed “I’m sorry that any of this is happening, I’m sorry that thing on the train planted those bombs inside you, and I’m sorry that I still haven’t figured out what’s going on” she apologized

“This it then?” Ryan asked “the thing?”

Looking up the others followed him towards a mangled pile of material

“It was all sealed up earlier,” Yaz noted “looks like its been broken”

“It’s like an egg,” Rose realized “a great, big egg”

“No, not an egg,” The Doctor realized “more like a…transport chamber or pod. Presumably for that thing we just saw outside. But why here? Why tonight?”

“Actually, that might have been me” Ryan admitted

“Why?” The Doctor asked slowly “what did you do?”

Ryan sighed

“When I went to get my bike there were these lights and shapes in the air” he explained

“And?” Rose asked

“And I touched one” he admitted

“Ryan” Grace admonished

“You’d all would have done the same” he countered

“I wouldn’t” Graham exclaimed

Rose pointed at The Doctor

“She would have”

The Doctor nodded and held up a hand

“She’s right, I would have” she agreed

“All right, the shapes disappeared,” Ryan continued “a few seconds later that appeared,” he pointed at the pod. He looked up at the other “what have I done?” he wondered

“Hard to say, really” The Doctor admitted

“I suppose you’ll blame the dyspraxia on this as well?” Graham demanded “can’t ride a bike, started an alien invasion”

“Oi! You! Shut it!” Rose ordered firmly

Graham looked as if he was going to retort, but Grace put a hand on his arm

“Don’t” she pleaded

“All right, I made a mistake,” Ryan admitted “but why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how’d he know it was there?”

“Good questions” The Doctor nodded

“Let’s take a look ‘round here,” Yaz suggested “see what we can find” she explained, moving deeper into the building, Ryan following

“Can’t follow it,” The Doctor sighed, studying the phone “the tracking been’s blocked, like it knows what I was doing”

“If we were tracking bomb signals from that thing on the train,” Grace began “why did it lead us here?”

“More good questions,” The Doctor nodded “what I really need is my—” she reached into her pocket and then came up empty, snarling in annoyance

“Can’t you just build a new one?” Rose suggested

“Oh!” The Doctor grinned “I could! I’m good at building things!” she proclaimed “probably” she added

******

“You don’t look like aliens” Graham remarked as Rose and The Doctor rooted through piles of various electronic odds and ends

“Actually, Rose is Human,” The Doctor explained. She paused “well…she _used_ to be Human anyway” she added

“Long story” Rose smiled

“As for me,” the Doctor continued “you should have seen me a few hours ago. My whole body changed. Every single cell in my body burning. Some of them still are, reordering, rearranging, regenerating”

“Sounds painful, love” Grace noted

“You have no idea,” The Doctor chuckled “there’s this moment where you’re sure you’re going to die and then…you’re born. It’s terrifying,” she turned to face them “right now, I’m a stranger to myself. There are like these…echoes of who I was and this sort of…call to who I am, and I hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts and shape myself towards them,” she smiled and shrugged dismissively “I’ll be fine…in the end…hopefully”

“Well, you’ll have to be, won’t you?” Rose challenged as she held up two pairs of welding goggles

“That’s right,” The Doctor nodded “because you guys need help, and if there’s one thing I know about myself is that when people need help I never refuse,” she grinned at Rose again

“Right!" Rose proclaimed "this is gonna be fun!” she declared

With that she and The Doctor flicked the curtain shut and got to work…


	4. Sonic Swiss Army Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rebuilding a sonic screwdriver wasn’t particularly easy. Rebuilding a sonic screwdriver using Earth materials was even harder. Rebuilding _two_ sonic screwdrivers using Earth materials? Well that was downright impossible.

Of course, both Rose and The Doctor ate ‘impossible’ for breakfast. Even if they still weren’t sure who they were yet.

About five minutes after they started, both women emerged from behind the curtain

“Ta-da!” The Doctor announced, holding her new screwdriver aloft and clicking the button, the device sparking slightly “should be fine” she declared

“Really?” Rose asked “mine’s fine” she held up her own screwdriver

“Hey,” Ryan hurried over “we found a lot of stuff” he announced…

******

The video was slightly choppy, recorded either on a cell phone or a handheld camcorder. The victim—who’s name they now knew was ‘Rahul’—swallowed nervously

“ _It’s come back,_ ” he began “ _the thing that I saw the night my sister…everyone always says ‘disappeared’ but I know that she was taken. Seven years now, building predictive programs, tracking energy signals, so that I’d know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what I saw that day,_ ” he swallowed nervously “ _and now its back. I am going to find out what happened to my sister,_ ” he vowed “ _if anything happens to me her name was ‘Asha’. Don’t let this happen to anyone else_ ”

He swallowed once more than shut off the video

“He knew what he was doing might kill him” Rose breathed as The Doctor plucked a photograph off the desk, the two siblings smiling proudly for the camera, a literal picture of innocence

“She was his family” The Doctor sighed sadly…

******

“Did just make those?” Ryan asked as The Doctor and Rose scanned the pod

“Sonic screwdrivers,” The Doctor explained “well, I say ‘screwdriver’ but it’s a bit multipurpose than. Diagnostic tools, scanners, tin openers,” she paused “more like…sonic Swiss Army knives. Only without the knives. Only idiots use knives”

“What are you doing with them?” Ryan wondered

“Mapping the distance this thing’s traveled” Rose explained

“It looks like it came from five thousand galaxies away,” The Doctor explained "not exactly a weekend in the country" she muttered

“How can you tell?” Yaz asked

“That bit there,” Rose pointed at glowing crystal-like shape in the pod “recall circuitry” she explained

“Programmed for a return trip” The Doctor nodded

“So, you’re saying that whatever killed that bloke is going to have to come back here?” Graham asked

“Question is, why did it leave?” The Doctor wondered “what’s it looking for?”

“What’s your best guess, love?” Grace asked gently

“Best guess?” The Doctor sighed, looking up at Rose

“Two alien species at war using earth as a battleground” Rose sighed

“Are you joking?” Yaz demanded

“Nope. Sorry” The Doctor apologized

“So, so you’re saying that the thing on the train and thing we saw in here, they’re now looking for each other and spoiling for a scrap?” Graham demanded

“More than a ‘scrap’.” Rose muttered

“So what do we do?” Yaz demanded “’cause this is my home and I’m having it turn into an alien battleground”

“We find them,” The Doctor began “stop them and then send away, far from Earth and each other” she explained

“Not to sound like a stuck record,” Graham began “but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like how do we have until they go off?!”

“Enough questions,” The Doctor pleaded “I get it. You lot, you love to chat, and I’m working on it. And I haven’t forgotten about your collarbones, Graham. Just give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I’ll have it all sorted. Scout’s honor”

As she went back to cobbling together…something, Rose bent down and reexamined the pod as Graham’s phone rang

“Yeah?...no, no, Kevin, no, that’s…exactly the sorta thing I’m looking for” he explained

He looked up at the others and grinned shyly…

******

Finding the thing from the train had been surprisingly easy.

The thing shifted as it sensed the group approaching, the various tentacles tightening together as The Doctor and Rose grinned at it

“Hi” The Doctor grinned

“Us again” Rose added

“Now!” The Doctor ordered as they all lunged, the cobbled together hardware delivering a powerful electric shock to the creature, causing it to drop limply to the ground

“Yes! It worked!” Ryan cheered

“Of course it worked,” The Doctor huffed “we’re not amateurs you know,” she pulled her sonic screwdriver from her pocket and examined the creature “shorted out its socket,” she explained “probably won’t last long, best be quick” she warned

“Half organic” Rose noted as she scanned it

“Half mechanical,” The Doctor nodded “starting to make sense now,” she paused “hold on, it’s a gathering coil,” she leaned back on her heels “it’s a _lot_ of gathering coils”

“What’s a gathering coil?” Rose asked

“This thing,” The Doctor nodded towards the creature “this tentacle-y thing it’s a bunch individual creatures all lashed together into one super-creature”

“That thing is an alien species?” Yaz asked

“Not really, no,” The Doctor grimaced at the implication “no, more of a…semi-species, weaponzied biotech” she explained

“You said that there were two alien species at war” Yaz reminded her

“You’re right, I did,” The Doctor nodded slowly “looks like I was wrong, now I’m trying to catch up with what that might mean,” she frowned “if I can access the data it’s gathered…” she aimed her sonic screwdriver at the mass, there was a bright flash and a slowly orbiting image appeared

“It’s Karl from the train” Graham exclaimed

“Karl’s the data?” Rose asked

“That’s what it was gathering on the train!” The Doctor realized

“But what would the alien want with him?” Ryan wondered

“ _Which one of you should I kill first?_ ”

The group turned, startled as the alien from the pod approached them

“I’m voting none of us,” The Doctor replied “everyone, get behind us” she ordered as she and Rose placed themselves between the alien and others

“You take one more step and we’ll blast whatever that thing is into bits!” Rose warned

“ _You’re interfering in things you don’t understand_ ” the alien hissed

“Yeah, well, we all need a hobby” The Doctor shrugged

“ _You both are not Human,_ ” the alien noted, looking between her and Rose “ _who are you?_ ”

“Her? She’s Rose, and me? I’m…” The Doctor scowled “oh! It’s gone again! I just had it! That’s really annoying!” she straightened up and faced the alien “same question, back at you. No, in fact before that, because it’s really bugging me. Not, not bugging, offending me. Why the teeth?” she wondered “bad enough that you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?”

In answer, the alien slowly lifted a hand to its face, carefully removing its mask, revealing a dark blue skinned humanoid face adorned with dozens of teeth

“ _A Stenza warrior wears his conquests_ ” he hissed…


	5. Cheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim’sha of the Stenza_ ” the alien boasted, jutting out his chin defiantly

Rose and The Doctor glanced at each other, smirking, unable to resist

“Tim Shaw?” Rose asked

The alien paused, blinking in confusion, clearly not getting it

“ _Tzim’sha_ ” he corrected

“Yeah, we heard you the first time, Tim Shaw” The Doctor nodded

“ _Tzim’sha,_ ” the alien hissed “ _soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquers of the Nine Systems_ ”

“Soon to be leader?” The Doctor noted, eyebrows rising

“So what does that make you now?” Rose wondered “the office junior?”

She and The Doctor grinned at each other and high-fived

“Eh, don’t wind him up” Graham pleaded as ‘Tim Shaw’ glowered at them

“ _Tonight is my challenge,_ ” he boasted “ _trace and obtain the randomly selected Human trophy_ ”

“It’s a hunt” The Doctor hissed

“You’re hunting people like animals!” Rose accused

“ _Well done,_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ praised “ _your tiny minds must be burning with such…effort_ ”

“Did he just say we had small minds?” The Doctor wondered

“ _The challenge is simple,_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ continued “ _our leaders randomly select a designated Human target. I am sent here—alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this_ I _ascend to leader_ ,” he grinned cruelly “ _this is the ritual of the Steza_ ”

“This happened before” Yaz realized

“Rahul’s sister” Rose nodded

“Earth is not a hunting ground” The Doctor proclaimed

“ _Access was granted_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ proclaimed

“No. It wasn’t,” Ryan declared “it was a misunderstanding. Access revoked as of now, by me”

“Just to nitpick on one thing,” The Doctor began “don’t mine me, dear. You said that the rules were, no weapons, no assistance”

‘Tim Shaw’ nodded

“ _Correct_ ” he hissed

“Well then how’d you kill them?” The Doctor pressed “what caused the ice burns?”

“ _We Stenza live at temperatures far below this planet,_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ explained “ _one touch of my skin can kill a Human in seconds_ ”

“So, this superpowered gathering coil right here,” The Doctor began, gesturing to the limp mass of tentacles “you’re not suppose to have it, are you?”

“ _The creature is irrelevant_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ dismissed

“I don’t think it is,” The Doctor shook her head “I think you smuggled it here ahead of you, I think that it found the ‘randomly selected human target’ for you. I think that you _cheated_!”

“Some leader you’re going to make” Rose scoffed

‘Tim Shaw’ held up a hand, a pulsing, crackling icy blue light emanating from his palm, the ambient temperature dropping rapidly

“OK. Fine. Have it” The Doctor held up her hands as she and Rose backed away and allowed ‘Tim Shaw’ access to the gathering coil

“What’s it doing?” Ryan asked as ‘Tim Shaw’ bent down, shimmering motes of light surging up from the gathering coil into his armor

“Total transference,” The Doctor explained as ‘Tim Shaw’ stood up and faced them, his expression smug “if you’re finished, let’s get one thing clear,” The Doctor began “you’re not taking any Human from Earth tonight. Leave now or we’re going to stop you”

‘Tim Shaw’ smirked

“ _Good luck_ ” he hissed before he suddenly spun on his heel, vanishing with the gathering coil in a crackling flash of light

“No!” The Doctor and Rose both lunged but were too late to stop him

“Short-range teleport?” Rose asked

The Doctor nodded

“Double cheat!” she spat

“Where’s he gone?” Graham asked

“To hunt” The Doctor answered

“Hunt who?” Ryan asked

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rose asked…

******

“Karl’s phone is going straight to voicemail” Yaz announced as the car sped down the road

“Got him,” Ryan announced “Karl Wright, he works at Skylark Construction”

“I know that place,” Graham nodded “it’s not far. Grace, take the next right, love”

******

The construction yard was quiet, largely empty for the night. The gapping hole in the fence was a dead giveaway that ‘Time Shaw’ was already here.

Jumping out of the car, The Doctor and Rose crouched down beside the dead body of a security guard, killed like just like Rahual had been

“ _Dennis?_ ” a voice demanded from the fallen radio “ _Dennis, its Karl, someone’s climbing up my crane_ ”

“Great,” The Doctor sighed “Karl’s a crane operator”

“He would be, wouldn’t he?” Rose sighed

“It’s over there” Ryan pointed

“And that creature’s guarding the bottom of it” Graham added, nodding to where the gathering coil sat

“Right,” The Doctor turned to face them “Grace, Graham, you two use this equipment and get people out of here. Don’t care how you do it, use your initiative, but _do not_ come back in here, clear?”

Grace and Graham nodded

“Ryan, Yaz,” The Doctor began “how good are two with machinery…and heights?”


	6. Sortting Out Fair Play Throughout the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter SIX! We're almost near the end folks, enjoy! :=)

******

“That tentacle-y thing is guarding Karl’s crane,” The Doctor panted out as she, Rose, Yaz, and Ryan sprinted towards another crane “so, we go up this one” she continued

“And…what do we do once we get to the top?” Yaz asked dubiously

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan” The Doctor promised

“Really?” Rose asked, hands on her hips

The Doctor paused and glanced down at her

“Well, I will have one once we get to the top” she promised

Rose sighed

“In other words, the usual” she muttered as she began to climb up the ladder after The Doctor. Still near the bottom of the ladder, she paused and glanced back at Yaz and Ryan, who were both still standing at the bottom, looking doubtful

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Rose offered “me and The Doctor can do it ourselves”

Yaz and Ryan looked at each other, and then, after a moments hesitation each, climbed up after her. Scurrying up higher, Rose swung around the ladder so that she was climbing up the opposite side of the ladder from The Doctor

“Just like old times, eh?” she grinned

“Yep,” The Doctor grinned “wish I could I remember those old times” she laughed

“Do you remember me at least?” Rose asked

The Doctor paused, staring at her intently through the rungs of the ladder

“Oh, I could never forget you, Rose,” she breathed “never,” she swore

Grinning in response, Rose quickly scurried up the rest of the way, climbing out onto the narrow catwalk and then pulling The Doctor up with her, a strong sudden gust of wind suddenly knocking them over

“This is familiar” The Doctor grinned as she lay atop Rose

“Yeah” Rose agreed with a chuckle as they both awkwardly climbed to their feet. Leaning out the side, they both waved frantically at Karl

“Hey! Karl from the train!” The Doctor called, waving “up and over!” she called out “up and over!” she called as Ryan and Yaz finished their own climb to the top, Ryan laughing giddily as Rose and Yaz helped him up

“We made!” he laughed “oh no, no, no, no! It’s way too high up here!”

“Focus!” Rose urged him

“What’s the plan?” Yaz demanded “you said you’d have one”

“Nearly,” The Doctor nodded “nearly, nearly, nearly…”

“I got one” Rose held up a hand as if she was still in class

“Go!” The Doctor grinned

“One of us climbs out onto the end of the arm,” Rose began “the rest swing the arm out to line up Karl’s crane…”

“…Karl climbs over,” The Doctor finished “we get him back in here, and then its back home for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich,” she grinned “I’m really craving a fried egg sandwich,” she nodded eagerly as she assessed Ryan and Yaz’s reactions “simple, no?”

“Not really” Yaz replied

“All right, so it’s a work in progress,” The Doctor admitted “but so’s life. It’ll be fine!” she grinned “ooh! I got these downstairs,” she dug a pile of keys out her pocket “one must work,” she handed the pile to Rose and Yaz “you two can figure out how to work a crane, right? ‘Course you can!”

Still grinning, she quickly scurried down the arm.

Yaz looked up at Rose

“Do you know how to operate a crane?” she asked

“No”

******

Meanwhile, the gathering coil, sensing that its target was on the move, slithered across the pavement away from Karl’s crane and towards the one that The Doctor and others were on, easily attaching itself to the electrical system…

******

The twelfth and second-to-last key dropped to the floor of the crane’s cab. Holding the last key up, Yaz glanced at Ryan and Rose and took a breath

“Last one” she muttered as she slid the key into the ignition and turned it. The cab shuddered and the lights flickered on, the rumbling of the motor vibrating through the floor

“All right, now we just need to swing the arm over to meet the other one” Rose nodded

“Here,” Ryan held out Yaz’s phone “I think this shows us how”

Yaz took a nervous breath

“Everyday is a learning day” she muttered

“You can do this, Yaz” Rose encouraged as Yaz gently pulled on the controls, the crane’s arm swinging into motion.

In the opposite direction

“Wrong way! Wrong way!” both Rose and Ryan yelled

“I know! I know!” Yaz snapped “shut it!” grinning cautiously, she maneuvered the arm back across…

******

Meanwhile, on the end of the arm itself, The Doctor grinned at Karl as he came to a stop at the end of his own crane’s arm, a good six feet above The Doctor

“Hiya…again” she greeted

“What is going on?!” Karl demanded frantically

“When the arms line up, just...step across” The Doctor explained.

At that moment, the gathering coil sent a powerful surge through the crane’s electrical system, the lights flicking out as the fuse box inside the cab suddenly exploded open.

Panting for breath, Rose let out a snarl of annoyance and, before either Ryan or Yaz could stop her, she’d kicked the escape hatch in the cab’s roof open and began sprinting down the length of the arm towards The Doctor…

******

Meanwhile out on the arm, The Doctor took a nervous breath as she assessed the situation

“How am I supposed to get across now?!” Karl demanded, nearly hysterical as he clung to the support struts

“Right,” The Doctor panted out “when I said ‘step’, obviously…I meant ‘jump’,” she tried for an encouraging smile “jump across!”

“I can’t do that!” Karl nearly shrieked

“Of course you can,” The Doctor encouraged “stand up. Quick jump,” she clapped her hands encouragingly “chop-chop! I’ll catch you”

“I don’t know, I’m not great with heights” Karl admitted

The Doctor blinked

“What?” she asked

“It’s my Dad’s company” Karl explained as the heavy thud of ‘Tim Shaw’s’ boots hitting the catwalk behind him echoed across the yard

The Doctor waved encouragingly

“Pop on over” she tried

Panting heavily, Karl glanced back at the rapidly approaching alien and then back at her

“OK,” he panted out, shakily climbing to his feet “I am special” he declared

“Yes you are” The Doctor nodded as Rose reached her side, glancing at her nervously as ‘Tim Shaw’ got closer and closer to Karl

“I’m brave,” Karl continued “and…I’m…going to…jump”

“No time like the present” The Doctor nodded as she and Rose each held out their arms, ready to grab him. With a frantic whimper, Karl took a breath and then jumped…

For a brief, fraction of a second, he was airborne, but then, just as he cleared the crane, a large black gloved hand suddenly seized him by the collar.

Gasping, Karl hung there, suspended for a brief section, before ‘Tim Shaw’ coldly and easily yanked him back

“ _Let him go!_ ” The Doctor and Rose both cried as the alien began to calmly drag Karl back down the catwalk, with poor frantically pleading. Taking a breath, The Doctor glanced at Rose

“If you want something doing…” she began to step backwards, Rose following, lacing their fingers together

“Together?” she asked

The Doctor grinned and nodded

“Together” she agreed

With that they both sprinted down the arm, their hands never separating up until the very last second when they both jumped off, limbs pinwheeling in the air as gravity began to reassert its hold on them before they both reached out and managed to grab onto the very edge of the other crane.

Gasping and panting for breath, both women stared at each other

“You all right?” Rose asked

“Yeah,” The Doctor panted out “its not my imagination, right? These legs definitely used to be longer”

“Yep” Rose confirmed as they both hauled themselves up and onto the catwalk

“Oi! Tim Shaw!” The Doctor bellowed as they both straightened up, standing tall and proud “you stop right there!”

‘Tim Shaw’ stopped. Releasing his hold on Karl, he slowly turned around and removed his mask, earning a panicked yelp from Karl

“He’s got a face of teeth!” he exclaimed

“I know,” The Doctor soothed “we’ve got this,” she looked at ‘Tim Shaw’ “let him go,” she ordered “or I destroy… this,” she reached into her pockets, letting out an annoyed grunt “oh! I really need a new coat,” she triumphantly unearthed palm-sized object and held it up “…this,” she declared “the recall circuit from your pod,” she explained “we took it out. Without this, you can’t get home”

‘Tim Shaw’ visibly stiffened

“Now you’re scared” Rose noted smugly as ‘Tim Shaw’ took a step forward

“Ah,” The Doctor swung her arm out over the edge “if we fall this, this goes with us, you’ll be stuck here”

“What’d you do with them?” Rose demanded “your ‘trophies’?”

“ _They’re held in stasis, in our trophy chambers,_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ rasped out “ _suspended on the cusp between life and death_ ”

“What? Just left to rot?” Rose demanded “that’s disgusting!”

“ _They’re not important_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ dismissed

“Hey! I’m important!” Karl objected

“If we don’t stop you, your people will keep doing this” The Doctor pointed out

‘Tim Shaw’ reached up and touched his shoulder, a small light on his armor winking on

“ _Give me the circuit,_ ” he demanded “ _or I detonate the bombs I placed in your friends_ ”

“More weapons, more cheating,” Rose scoffed “did your pet put one in poor Karl too?” she demanded

“What?!” Karl squawked

“ _There was no need,_ ” ‘Tim Shaw’ dismissed “ _he was tagged. He is the trophy_ ”

“I thought as much,” The Doctor scoffed “right. You detonate the bombs, we’ll destroy the recall”

“ _Or_ you could make another choice,” Rose suggested “a better choice. We can all change into something different, something better, and still stay true to who we are. We can honor who we’ve been and who we _want_ to be”

“You should listen to her,” The Doctor advised “she’s one of the smartest people I know. So, what do you say?”

‘Tim Shaw’ stared at them, clearly puzzled and confused as their persistence and defiance

“ _Who_ are _you?_ ” he demanded

“Yes, I’m glad you asked that again,” The Doctor chuckled “bit adrenaline, dash of panic, and just a hint of outrage, knitted our brains back together. We know _exactly_ who we are,”

They both took a step forward, grinning

“I’m The Doctor”

“I’m Rose Tyler”

“And we sort out fair play throughout the universe”

“Now, please,” Rose pleaded “leave this planet while you still have a choice”

‘Tim Shaw’ smirked

“ _I chose to win_ ” he hissed, reaching up and activating the switch for the DNA bombs. The counter began to beep rapidly before ‘Tim Shaw’ suddenly doubled over in pain, letting out an agonized roar

“Sorry,” The Doctor scoffed “we removed those nasty things you put in our friends,” she and Rose both held up their sonic screwdrivers “Swiss Army sonics,” The Doctor declared “now with added Sheffield steel. And we implanted them back in your creature”

“The transference wasn’t just information,” Rose picked up as ‘Tim Shaw’ writhed in clear agony “it was physical too. You got _everything_ , including five bombs”

“Poor Tim Shaw, the wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he's unworthy,” The Doctor sighed with a sad shake of her head “you had a choice, you did this to yourself,” she tossed the recall circuit at him “go home” she spat as he clumsily caught it, Karl suddenly swinging out a leg and kicking ‘Tim Shaw’ off the crane.

Screaming defiantly, ‘Tim Shaw’ managed to active the recall as he fell, disappearing in a brilliant flash of light as The Doctor and Rose watched in shock. Panting for breath, Karl leaned over as well

“I am important!” he called out

“You had no right do that” The Doctor hissed in anger

“Doesn’t matter,” Rose sighed “it’s over”

“No,” The Doctor breathed as a brilliant flash of light came from below “it’s not”

Hurrying over to the other side, they both watched as the gathering coil wrapped itself tightly around the other crane

“Yaz and Ryan are still in there” Rose realized as the other crane began to ominously creak and groan…


	7. Towords the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Just saw the new episode and it was _good_! A nice bit of social commentary. Although I find it ironic and somewhat sad that a _British_ show did a story on an icon of history when an American show has yet, to my knowledge, done so.
> 
> Anyway, here we are, next chapter of "The Women Who Fell to Earth". Enjoy! :=)

******

“So, what’s the plan?” Rose panted out as she hurried down the ladder after The Doctor

“Uh…not sure”

“Glad to see that hasn’t changed,” Rose scoffed, suddenly pausing “Doctor!” she exclaimed

The Doctor paused and craned her head to look where the gathering coil was wrapped around the other crane

“That’s Grace!” she exclaimed as she spied the figure climbing halfway up the other crane “what the bloody hell is she doing?!” she demanded as Grace stabbed the length of cable slung over her shoulder into the gathering coil, a surge of electricity arcing through the coil

“Rose, hurry!” The Doctor urged, climbing down over Rose. Panting for breath, they hit the ground and sprinted across the yard just as the gathering coil suddenly exploded into its individual segments.

Rose and The Doctor both froze and watched as if in slow motion as Grace lost her grip as the gathering coil exploded and fall to the earth.

Sprinting over, she and The Doctor stopped short as Graham crouched down next to his wife, cradling her close as she slowly breathed her last. Turning as Ryan and Yaz rushed over, Rose could only awkwardly put a comforting hand on Ryan’s shoulder…

******

The room was Sparten, but cozy

“You can both stay here,” Graham said softly from the door “somethin’ tells me you don’t mind sharing a bed” he tried for a smile and failed

“Thank you, Graham” The Doctor breathed as Rose nodded. Nodding back, Graham quietly shut the door behind, leaving the two women alone. Sighing, Rose sank down on the lone bed

“There’s always someone” she murmured

“I know, Rose,” The Doctor sighed as she slowly sat down next to her “but, Grace may have saved us all,” she reminded the young—from her perspective—woman. Reaching out, she brushed a lock of hair away from Rose’s face “we match,” she murmured

Rose smirked, reaching out to lightly tug one of The Doctor’s own blonde locks; The Doctor ducked her head shyly

“Are you…OK with this new face?” she asked

“I’m fine with it” Rose dismissed

“Even…these?” The Doctor gestured to her new breasts

Rose blushed and laughed lightly

“Even those,” she confirmed. She leaned back and looked The Doctor up and down “we’re about the same size now” she noted

“Oh! We can share clothes now!” The Doctor beamed “hmm,” she frowned “wanting to share clothes, that’s a new feeling” she noted

“C’mere,” Rose guided her down onto the bed, pillowing her head against The Doctor’s tummy “I don’t know about you,” she murmured “but I’m tired”

“Hmm,” The Doctor agreed sleepily “Rose?” she asked softly

“Hmm?”

“Do you still…feel the same about me?”

Rose looked up at her, reaching out to cup her cheek before leaning in to kiss her sweetly

“I never stopped,” she breathed as she pulled away “not when you first changed, not after the next face, or the face after that”

“ _Oh…Rose…,_ ” The Doctor pulled her close, pressing her nose to the crown of Rose’s head and inhaling deeply “ _I love you,_ ” she whispered “my beautiful Bad Wolf”


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

******

Three weeks came and went with surprising quickness. And during those three weeks, Ryan had spent every hour of his free time trying to master riding a bike, The Doctor and Rose silently watching him from up on the hill.

At the end of the three weeks the funeral was held in a small but lovely mortuary, and as the mourners—mostly former colleagues of Grace’s—filed in, Rose found Ryan standing by the doors

“When’d your dad say he was coming?” she asked quietly as she came over

“Two hours ago,” Ryan answered. He shrugged “he’s got a habit of being late”

“Well, maybe—” Rose began, but Ryan shook his head

“I’ve gotten used to him not showing up,” he dismissed. He shook his head “you’d think he’d be here,” he muttered “she’s his mother after all”

Rose sighed and gave his arm a comforting squeeze as Yaz came over

“They’re ready” she explained…

******

The service was quiet yet surprisingly joyous. Most of the mourners appeared to be former colleagues of Grace’s, all of whom spoke very highly of her, while The Doctor and Rose—neither of whom had been really invited—hung by the doors, watching. Finally, as the service drew to a close, Graham quietly stepped up the podium.

“I’m not the best at giving speeches,” he began “and Grace would be the first to tell you that,” he added, earning a chuckle from the crowd “but…,” he took a breath “Grace was…larger than life. If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t be here today. For three years we were together, and those three years were some of the happiest of my life, and I’ll miss her…”

******

“What’d you mean?” Rose asked quietly as they gathered in the garden of Graham and Grace’s home after the service had ended “about if it weren’t for Grace you wouldn’t be here?”

“Cancer,” Graham answered “I’m in remission now” he explained

“Grace was your nurse” The Doctor reasoned

He nodded

“She kept my spirits up,” he explained “never let me loose hope, even when things looked bleak”

“Family’s good for that” The Doctor chuckled

“Have you two got any family?” Yaz asked hesitantly

Rose and The Doctor glanced at each other

“Not anymore,” The Doctor answered “we’ve lost them both years ago”

“How did you cope with that?” Ryan wondered

“Not well,” Rose nodded, staring off into space “at least, not at first”

“We’re travelers,” The Doctor picked up “we each carry them with us. What they would have thought and said and done. Make them a part if who we both are. Sp, even though they’re gone from the world, they’re not gone from us”

The group lapsed in a contemplative silence

“But,” The Doctor perked up “Rose and I are travelers without a ship. Its time we got back to looking for the TARDIS”

“We can help you” Ryan offered

“Yeah” Graham nodded

“Good to hear” Rose nodded with a smile

“Doctor,” Yaz spoke up “you _really_ need to change your clothes”

The Doctor looked down at her tattered suit, blushing slightly

“Right,” she nodded “been a long time since I bought women’s clothes”

“Oh boy” Rose sighed…

******

“No…no…no…oh god! Definitely not that!”

Yaz turned to Rose, shifting the pile of clothing in her arms to a more comfortable position

“Is this, like, usual for you?” she wondered

Rose shrugged, shifting her own pile of discarded clothing as she glanced at the curtain The Doctor was behind, discarded pieces of clothing flying every which way as she sought a new outfit

“More or less” she answered as the curtain to the changing room suddenly flicked back and The Doctor emerged, arms spread out

“TA-DA!” she proclaimed as she did a little turn, displaying her new outfit

“That’s…what you’re going with?” Yaz asked

“Eh, she’s worn worse” Rose dismissed

“Got any cash?” The Doctor asked, thrusting her hands into her pockets “empty pockets”

Yaz glanced at Rose

“Don’t look at me,” Rose laughed “my pockets are empty too,” she gestured to her own tattered attire “speaking of which,” she tossed the pile of clothes in her arms at The Doctor “hold these” she instructed as she went in search of her own set of new clothing…


	9. Bon Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are folks, the end, the final, short, chapter. Enjoy! :=)

******

The warehouse was just as dingy and cluttered as it had been three weeks previously, if not more so. The mess was only made worse by the virtual explosion of electronic odds and ends (which included, among other cannibalized items, a toaster and a microwave oven) that The Doctor and Rose were attaching to the remains of ‘Tim Shaw’s’ pod, each filled with an eager, manic energy, sharing shy eager grins with each other as they worked

"Oi, how long have we got to stand here like this?" Graham demanded "I'm getting a cramp"

“Honestly, Graham," Rose sighed "we're trying to concentrate here"

"What _are_ you doing?" Ryan wondered

“My ship uses a particular type of energy,” The Doctor explained “and we’ve tracked the energy trail from the moment we lost it to where it is now” she stood up and rooted around in the guts of the pod "and, given that this is a transport pod, we can use it to send us to the planet where our ship is now"

“You’re going to another planet?” Yaz asked “what? Just like...” she snapped her fingers "...that?"

“Pretty much” Rose shrugged

“Not really,” The Doctor looked up “problem is Stenza technology is _really_ complicated. A hundred and twenty-eight levels, seven of which don’t make sense,” she connected a wire to the box in her hand “right, hold this,” she thrust the box into Rose’s hands and then, grabbing six more wires, hooked them up to the boxes that the others were holding "OK, Yaz, thread this wire through to the top," she explained "Graham, hook this up to the battery, and Ryan? You flip the switch"

“So…this is it, then?” Ryan wondered as the others quickly completed their instructions “goodbye?”

“Basically,” The Doctor shrugged as she went back and took Rose’s hand “I'm almost going to miss you,” she smiled shyly as Rose lightly swatted her on the arm

“Oi! Rude!" she exclaimed

"Sorry," The Doctor shrugged sheepishly "right then you lot," she beamed at the others "thank you...for everything,” she put her hand on the box atop Rose’s, tangling their fingers together “right, deep breath”

The others all sucked in a deep breath

“Oh, sorry, us, not you lot” Rose chuckled

“Ready,” The Doctor aimed her sonic screwdriver at the ‘repurposed’ microwave oven “and…three…”

“…two” Rose breathed, both she and The Doctor cringing and squeezing their eyes shut as the power built, the air filled with a rising hum

“One…”

Something suddenly went _ding_ , like an oven timer almost, as the car battery that Graham was holding suddenly shimmered and crackled with energy. The air suddenly rippled and warped, enveloping all them as the interior of the warehouse vanished to be replaced by a cold, inky blackness.

Blinking, The Doctor looked around, realizing that she was adrift in the void of space. Slowly, lazily spinning away from Rose, she realized that the others had been brought along with them, and now all five of them were adrift in the vacuum, slowly floating away from each other

Reaching out, The Doctor felt Rose's fingers just brush her own before she drifted out of reach...

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! It's done! It's finally done!!!! I'm free to write other things!!!!!
> 
> Sorry
> 
> I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments and supported this oddball idea of mine that I had at three AM and largely wrote in a sugar-induced frenzy :=). Up next, an AU of "The Ghost Monument", stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks again! :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
